1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motorcycle comprising a body frame and an engine mounted to the body frame.
2. Description of Related Art
In a motorcycle, to improve the engine supporting rigidity of a body frame, an engine may be mounted in a space enclosed by left and right tank rails and left and right down tubes, and may be fixed to the left and right tank rails and down tubes through a separate bracket (refer to Japanese Patent No. 2,903,231, for example).
In a conventional motorcycle, the left and right tank rails and down tubes are used for supporting an engine. This causes a problem in that the number of components and the weight of the vehicle body increase, although supporting rigidity can be secured.
In order to solve such a problem, removal of the down tubes may be considered. When the down tubes are removed in a conventional structure in which left and right tank rails support the engine through a separate bracket, however, the rigidity in supporting the engine is likely to be deteriorated.